winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn
finn is the sharpshooter of the storm hawks "Release The Dragon!"-Finn BiographyEdit Finn is the 14-year-old wing-man and sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks; an egotistical, hyperactive, and self-centered flyer who nevertheless is invaluable when it comes to anything that requires precision aiming. Despite Finn's faults, he often proves himself a capable warrior when the situation calls for it. In other respects, however, Finn is far less than competent, namely where piloting, women, and hand-to-hand combat are concerned. In Origins. Finn, Aerrow, Radarr and Piper are revealed to be orphans, and lived in Terra Neverlandis, which they had protected and built a shelter on. Finn, with Aerrow, Radarr and Piper; resisted to Cyclonian Youth Brigade, lead by Grimsley. They fended them off for a while, but were defeated when Junko and two other members of the Youth Brigade snuck in through the back of their shelter and capture them. Grimsley, who had some contacts with Snipe, revealed that their friend (among which was Junko) Snipe was coming to make them into Cyclonian Talons and take them to Cyclonia, if they get rid of Finn, Aerrow, and Piper. Junko calls to do so, and takes the three away and throws them into the Wasteland before they can really react to the unfolding events. As Junko releases them he reveals that he had wanted to be a good guy. Finn along with Piper and Aerrow are going to find legendary Condor. When they do so, they encounter Stork. Getting on board of Condor, they discover weaponry used by previous Storm Hawks. Finn chooses an Energy Crossbow. PersonalityEdit As the 'funny man' of the squad, Finn is always there to make a joke, often at the expense of others. He is not always taken seriously, and is easily side-tracked by Stella He is impulsive and reckless and is almost the first one to get into trouble. This is usually seen when he gets shot down by Cyclonians and then lands on someone else's skyride. Despite this, he thinks very highly of himself. Finn's catchphrase is "chika-cha", accompanied by him pointing both fingers like pistols, which he does whenever he sees a girl he likes, accomplishes something, or, in most cases, believes he's accomplished something. Finn's interests include rock music, air guitar, annoying Piper, and flirting with hot girls EquipmentEdit RideEdit For flight, Finn uses a standard Air Skimmer III. Unlike the Ultra, Finn's standard Skimmer sacrifices armor for speed and maneuverability. Finn has a retractable crossbow built into the bow of the vehicle, which operates in basically the same manner as his portable one. In addition to its speed, Finn's Skimmer has a pair of Nimbus 7 engines, which are designed to make as little noise as possible when holding off on the throttle. WeaponryEdit Finn uses a energy crossbow to attack from long range. The weapon has been modified extensively, including a telescoping sight and an auto-reloader. The tip has a vaguely Wallop-shaped design on it, which Junko added. Finn's ammunition consists of crystal-tipped arrows. In The Ultra Dudes, he managed to perform the Finnito, a move he says no-one has ever done, to defeat Captain Scabulous in a draw, but this is the only time he has been seen to have performed the move. TriviaEdit *As a running gag, Finn's vehicle is almost always cut in half during combat. Furthermore, rather than use his parachute, Finn will proceed to land with a OW, crotch-first on one of his friends' rides, along with a high pitched greeting to said friend. role in the series he is still the same and he is often a show off not to impress the girls to like him but to show hes a genius and he has a good aim and can hit a dragon from a distance. he is even the dragon booster When He Says "Release The Dragon"! . Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Storm hawks Category:Dragon rider Category:Dragon booster